ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M25: Lufia 2: Rise of the Mafia
__TOC__ The Roles Vanilla Town Investigator - Chooses up to one player during each night phase. Learns that player's allegiance (town or Sinistral) by the end of that night phase. Vigilante - May kill one player of his choice per night. May kill on consecutive nights, but may kill no more than twice per game. Learns the allegiance (human or Sinistral), but not role, of the players he kills. Doctor - May select one player per night. If that player is killed at night, the Doctor will revive them. The Doctor may not protect himself. Upon a successful protection, a revived player will not be able to use any powers during the immediately-following day and night phases. Successful protections will be announced in the thread at the beginning of the following day phase. Stonewall - Requires a majority (>= 50%) of votes to be lynched, rather than a plurality. If the Stonewall would be lynched with fewer than a majority of votes, the player with the next-most votes will be lynched instead. President - If the lynch vote is tied at the end of a day phase and the President’s vote is on one of the tied leaders, that player will be lynched. A corollary: the mafia must exceed the town's numbers, rather than match them, to win if the President is alive. Nighttalker - Once per night, may speak directly into any other player's mind, effectively having a private conversation with that player. The nighttalker may submit his choice of coversation partner at any point during the day or night, but it cannot be changed once night has begun. Roleblocker - Once per night, may cast a Terror Wave on any player. Any actions that player takes that night will fail. If the player has a passive power, such as the Stonewall’s or President’s, that power will not work during the following day phase. If the Roleblocker blocks a Nighttalker, the Nighttalker will not be affected on that night, but will not be able to have a private conversation the following night. Godfather - Will read human if investigated, but will read as Sinistral if lynched or killed. Bomb - Once per game, during the night, may prepare a Destruction Wave. If lynched during the following day, will cast the Destruction Wave on the player with the earliest vote on the Bomb, killing that player. Dramatis Personae VANILLA TOWN *Raven (Guy) *Rufferto (Dekar) *Taeryn (Prince Alex) *Solitayre (Jaffy) *Destil (Elder of Elcid) TOWN PRESIDENT *Torgo (Maxim) TOWN INVESTIGATOR *Guild (Artea) TOWN DOCTOR *Falselogic (Selan) TOWN NIGHTTALKER *Umby (Lexis) SINISTRAL NIGHTTALKER *Yimothy (Erim) SINISTRAL ROLEBLOCKER *botticus (Daos) SINISTRAL GODFATHER *Mogri (Amon) The Game Day 1: Town lynches Rufferto (Vanilla Town). http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1533593&postcount=196 Night 1: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1534709&postcount=197 *Umby (Town Nighttalker) chats with Solitayre (Vanilla Town). *Falselogic (Town Doctor) protects Solitayre (Vanilla Town). *botticus (Sinistral Roleblocker) blocks Raven (Vanilla Town). *Sinistrals kill Guild (Town Investigator). Day 2: Town lynches Solitayre (Vanilla Town). http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1536151&postcount=321 Night 2: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1537173&postcount=322 *Umby (Town Nighttalker) chats with Mogri (Sinistral Godfather). *Falselogic (Town Doctor) protects Yimothy (Sinistral Nighttalker). *botticus (Sinistral Roleblocker) blocks Raven (Vanilla Town). *Sinistrals kill Umby (Town Nighttalker). Day 3: Town lynches Falselogic (Town Doctor). http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1538982&postcount=426 Night 3: http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1539221&postcount=427 *botticus (Sinistral Roleblocker) blocks Torgo (Town President). With their kill and the President blocked, the Sinistrals’ numbers equaled the town’s. Their victory was assured.